blazbluefightanfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Tager
Iron Tager Special Attacks * Gigantic Tager Driver -''' Facing right, rotate 270 back to Up + A or B (delayable) *'Atomic Collider -' Forward, Down, Down/Forward + C (delayable) *'Sledge Hammer -' Down, Down/Forward, Forward + A or B :'Additional Attack -' Down, Down/Forward, Forward + A *'Spark Bolt -' Back, Down/Back, Down, Down/Forward, Forward + D *'Voltic Charge -' Back, Down, Down/Back + B (hold to chage, electric meter gained is proportionate to how long you hold the charge) '''Distortion Drives *'Magna-Tech Wheel -' Down, Down/Forward, Forward, Down, Down/Forward, Forward + B :Tera-break -''' Down, Down/Forward, Forward, Down, Down/Forward, Forward +B *'Genesic Emerald Tager Buster -' Facing right, rotate 720 + C (delayable) '''Astral Heat *'King of Tager -' Hold A + B + C, press D repeatedly (after the move comes out hold D to delay the move, release to initiate it) Move Description Standing A : A fast poke that can be cancelled into almost all of his other moves including the same move. Forward A : An electrified swing, it hits airborne opponents, and drags in magnetized opponents, has limited options to cancel into. Crouching A : A fast poke, slower than tager's standing A, but will hit low, can be cancelled into almost all of his other moves including the same move. Jumping A : a fast midair poke, hits in front of you, will not hit enemies above or below you, can be cancelled into itself or other jumping moves. Standing B : A quick kick, not a great move to use. Crouching B : A quick kick that has decent range, comes out relatively fast, can't be cancelled into much. Jumping B : A downward punch, will hit opponents below as well as a little above, very useful move when making an approach in midair. Standing C : A decently quick move that can hit airborne opponents, bad recovery on miss, can't be cancelled into much. Croucing C : This is tager's launcher, this is what you will use to get your opponent into the air. comes out relatively fast, has almost no range so you need to be extremely close or you will miss and it won't end well. can't be cancelled into much Crouching forward C : Comes out fast, hits low and knocks down the opponent. relatively fast recovery time, can't be cancelled into much. Jumping C : A jumping headbutt, hits above, in front and below you in midair, not much you can do after this move. Jumping Down C : An elbow drop straight down, brings you down to the ground immediately from where you start, takes a bit to startup, but if you do it just as you would land on the ground it comes out instantly. Standing D : Tagers Magentized punch, has good reach, decent startup, and can knock the opponent across the screen, and of course will pull in magnetized opponents as well as magnetize opponents on block or hit. Crouching D : Tager crouches down and charges forward a good distance, knocks the opponent away on hit, and has bad recovery if missed, and of course will pull in magnetized opponents as well as magnetize opponents on block or hit Jumping D : Tager claps his hands together with his arms extended, is very useful to use while jumping to drag the opponent close to you while you try to approach with jumps, pulls in magnetized opponents as well as magnetizes opponents on block or hit. Special Moves Gigantic Tager Driver A : The A version of this move is less powerful than its B version, but what it lacks in damage it makes up for in bonuses. It has greater range, so a bigger grab box, it has invincibility frames on startup, and it has a longer delay to pull the opponent in while they are magnetized only if they are on the ground. Gigantic Tager Driver B : The B version of this move is more powerful than its A version, but what it gains in damage it lacks in bonuses. It has less range, so a smaller grab box, it has no invincibility frames, and a very short delay to pull the opponent in while they are magnetized only if they are on the ground. Sledge A : Comes out fast and hits fast, covers very little ground and has a long recovery time. Just like the B version sledge will go through any projectile moves, these moves include Noel's C and D attacks, Arakune's curse clouds and bees, Jin's Ice drive and ice swords, and of course V-13s swords. it can be followed up with Sledge's followup move. Sledge B : Comes out slower and hits decently quick, covers alot of ground and has less recovery time than sledge A. Just like the A version sledge will go through any projectile moves, these moves include Noel's C and D attacks, Arakune's curse clouds and bees, Jin's ice drive and ice swords, and of course V-13s swords. it can be followed up with Sledge's followup move. Atomic Collider : Tager's antiair throw, you can delay it by holding C and grab when they enter your grab box (which is damn big) by releasing C. It will of course drag in magnetized opponents, but only while they are in midair. Voltic Charge : Tager charges up his electric meter, the charge amount is proportionate to the time B is held down. Also most hits will be auto blocked while charging, so you can use it to charge and block some attacks while you're at it. Spark Bolt : Tager shoots out a ball straight forward that magnetizes the opponent on block or hit. Goes through projectiles, as well as if it hits the opponent it will bounce them to you off the wall allowing for combo setups and throw setups. Distortion Drives and Astral Heat Magna-Tech Wheel : Tager's spins around and finishes with a launching punch into the ground, can be followed up with the Tera Break but has to be timed correctly. This move will drag the opponent into it if they are magnetized. Tera Break : Follow up to Magna-Tech Wheel, needs to be timed correctly to work, a straight punch that knocks the opponent into the wall and bounces them off it. Genesic Emerald Tager Buster : Tager grabs the opponent, throws them into the sky and crashes them into the ground splitting the earth upon impact. Does more than half health in damage everytime, can be cancelled into from most moves, can be delayed by holding C to drag magnetized opponents in (will only drag them into the move if they are on the ground standing). King of Tager : Tager's most powerful throw, it can drag the opponent in if they are magnetized whether they are on the ground or not, can be delayed by holding D and releasing D will initiate the throw immediately. Try it our for yourself after you unlock it (to unlock it just beat arcade mode with tager and make sure your game settings are console and not arcade settings).